


Taste of Poison

by OctoberAdamms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Past, Death Eater Attacks, Death Eaters, Death Threats, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Love, Gothic, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberAdamms/pseuds/OctoberAdamms
Summary: Three years after the war and we find Lucius divorced and trying to pick his life back up. Enter Tabitha Belle, an American Pure-Blood with a past that has its own mysteries hidden by her mother and father. Once betrothed to Lucius, she travels to England, encountering Xenophilius Lovegood, an already irritated Lucius and much more than she had bargained for.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Xenophilius Lovegood/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first posting on AO3 and I'm pretty nervous. I wrote this back in 2014, I think? Beforehand, I had it on my Fanfiction.net account where it simply set and died after the first chapter. I'm still not happy with it completely so I may revise it at some point but I'll go ahead and post what I've already changed.  
> I'm a Jane Austen/Bronte sisters fan so this will be heavily influenced by Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice and a bit of Beauty and the Beast. Hope you enjoy and keep in mind, it will get better.  
> -T

Uriel Belle's hand shook as she looked down at the letter she was holding. The paper was a pristine ivory parchment with an elegant M on the top. The writing was long and crisp, perfectly legible to anyone who could read. But the words that the letter held, those...those were what made her delicate hand shake so.   
"Jensen, you can't be serious? Not her. We can't give him Tabitha," she said, trying to keep her voice strong and unwavering but it was breaking down despite her attempts. Her sea-foam green eyes roamed over to her husband, a tall man with black hair cut fashionably short and swept back. He stood with his hands behind his back, staring out the window at his four daughters, handsome features drawn tight in concern. All of his daughters, the youngest being only 12, had stark black hair like himself, except for the eldest, Tabitha, at 26, who had the dark blonde hair of her mother. He was reminded of another factor, a family secret they had kept secret for many years.   
Tabitha was the eldest and the second most striking, next only to the second eldest, Victoria. Her features were decidedly more of her mother's; the laughing sea-foam eyes, the long, wild burnished curls and the constantly smiling mouth. And as she sat outside with her sisters, the smile was there but the twin of the smile that was in the room with him was nowhere in sight.   
"I've tried to negotiate with him, Uriel," he said, his voice quiet with sadness and worry that clawed at him, "But there is no negotiating with the Malfoys. You know this as well as I. We've been lucky to not have to hear from them since we moved to America all those years ago. We've been lucky not to hear from any of the other pure-blood families."  
Jensen moved from the window with a sigh, his fingers rubbing softly at his forehead as he knelt in front of his wife, taking her small hands in his and feeling the overwhelming love for her that he always felt. His blue eyes looked up into her own, full of love.   
"I tried, Darling, I did. I told him Victoria was only a year younger than Tabitha, that she was more beautiful and would gladly accept an arranged marriage to a pure-blood family as powerful as the Malfoys whether their name was slightly stained by Death Eaters or not but he wouldn't hear it! He demanded the eldest because of his own age," he said quietly, fighting back the sting behind his eyes. 

"But what if he finds out, Jensen?! If he found out that-" 

"He won't find out! The only ones that know are ourselves and Tabitha and she wouldn't tell a soul. She wouldn't do anything that she to hurt you, Darling. Shush now, Malfoy doesn't ever have to know," he soothed her, stroking his pale hand through her hair. Uriel was crying. Tabitha was her baby, the only one of the girls that was like her. Wild and unruly but always knowing when it was time to stop the games and buckle down. She'd shown the most reluctance when they told the girls that arranged marriages were in all their futures but she excepted it like a soldier, her cheerful face in a grim setting.   
Mrs. Belle had always hoped that the others girls would get married and Tabitha would be able to run free and wild like the wind spirits she always talked about, and when Jensen had informed her that one of the most powerful pure-blood families had come calling on their American equals for a bride, she knew somewhere deep inside that her angel was leaving her.   
They'd yet to tell Tabitha but the girls had known for days that something was going on. From the moment their father had gotten a letters from that strange owl and they saw the color slowly drain from his face, they knew. However, the only ones who were actually concerned were Tabitha and Victoria who had begun to talk about it in private at night before falling asleep. But now, as she sat in the shade of the willow tree in their backyard, the back of Tabitha's neck prickled, forcing her to rub her hand over it as a sudden feeling of dread filled her stomach. She looked up, her eyes finding Victoria's and holding them for a moment before their father stepped out into the backyard and called to the girls, motioning for them to come back inside the house for a few moments. 

....

An ocean away, in his study, Lucius Malfoy sat at his desk signing the usual business papers. Over the past two years since the War ended, Lucius had struggled to keep the Malfoy name afloat. The beginning had been hard and after the first year, Narcissa had left him, taking with her half of what he had managed to pull back into the family vaults. The divorce hadn't taken him by surprise, but it was his pride that took the hit more than it was his emotions. His marriage had been on the rocks since he'd failed the Dark Lord and thus thrown their son into the man's hands. Narcissa had hated him for it. Hated him for the constant worry, the constant pain and stress their son had to go through at Voldemort's hands. And she'd seen it as all his fault. Rightly so, he thought soberly.  
They could have fled when they knew he'd returned, she argued, but he wouldn't let them, wouldn't let them dirty his precious name and pride. Lucius had had a change of heart towards the end of the war, only wanting his son to come out of it alive but the damage to his and Narcissa's relationship was already done. The marriage that had been so preciously arranged was terminated. In the beginning of the divorce, there had been a flood of media and women from other, lesser, pure-blood families that had thrown themselves at him, hungry for the respect and power that came from the name Malfoy. But Lucius wasn't in the best shape at that moment and, in his anger and embarrassment, had politely told the women and reporters where exactly he thought they should go and how to get there.   
Now, a year after the divorce, a year of careful decisions to build up the fortune and fame the Malfoys once had, Lucius was once again forced to admit that being inside Malfoy Manor by himself, his son and Narcissa now gone, was strange. Desolate. Lonely. So, just last month, he'd decided. He was still in his prime and to stay single and pure-blood was unheard of. After many hours of research, he found a family just as prestigious and high-ranking as the Malfoys.   
The American pure-blood wizarding family known as Belle. Upon further research he'd found the head of the family to be one Jensen Belle. The name sounded familiar to Lucius and, as he thought about it, he seemed to remember a man by that name in his years in Hogwarts. He was tall and regal and held himself apart from the rest of the crowds, too shy for friends and already promised to another pure-blood family. His pitch hair had been short and his blue eyes sharp. Lucius never had a problem with the man and he saw no problem with sending a letter requesting the hand of one of his daughters. After all, it was an unspoken agreement among the powerful pure-blood families that they give their daughters for good matches to strengthen the families. So, with this in mind, he was shocked to discover that the reply he'd gotten in return was that of Mr. Belle offering up the second oldest daughter.   
This, having been an insult to Lucius, only pushed him to refuse it. He vehemently refused to be tied to anyone but the oldest, the one that held the most power of the girls. For over a week the two refused one another until finally Jensen gave in. Now, Lucius sat in his study, glancing up at the clock for the fifth time. Two hours, he still had two hours before he had to go to Diagon alley to pick her up. Instead of taking the train or a plane, Jensen had insisted letting Tabitha, Lucius' bride-to-be, take the Floo. The platinum-haired man sat back in his chair, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander. He wasn't sure what his bride would look like but both Jensen and his wife were rather attractive people so it was only natural for Lucius to assume she was to be beautiful as well. Jensen had mentioned in the letters that another reason for him to pick Victoria over Tabitha was not only was Victoria the more beautiful of the two, but because Tabitha was known to have the same unpredictable streak her mother had.  
After Lucius said he would have none other than the oldest, Mr. Belle had felt the need to caution Lucius that it would be better to embrace the spirit of the girl for, as her father could see, there was no way to calm it or break it and who would want to do that anyway?

Well, Lucius would.

He needed a Lady Malfoy, not a wild dragon-girl. Of course, he wouldn't raise a hand to her but would find other ways to calm a girl. His mind went, as it always did, to the age difference. He had chosen a woman of her age because she was also in her prime. If Lucius fancied it, they would be able to produce another heir to the Malfoy fortune since Draco had obviously sided with his mother and decided that they would no longer need Lucius seeing as Narcissa had her own fortune from her family.   
Swiveling his chair around, Lucius looked out at the light gray sky and the light but persistent sheet of rain that was falling. In two hours, he'd meet his betrothed. He knew how to spot her though, for she would be wearing her mother's green coat. Or so Jensen had said. 

....

"'Cuse me!" a large man bellowed, nearly plowing the blond over. Tabitha let out a laugh and latched on to the wall nearest her as the man gave a smile and hurried past, towering over the rest of the crowd, his hair a long, bushy mass of brown. Tab returned the smile, looking around at the rushing crowd of people on the street.  
She'd arrived an hour early so that she might be able to look around before being carted away to some mansion in the hills. She knew very little about the man that she was marrying. She knew his name: Lucius Malfoy. The name itself made her shiver slightly. It had a dark, slippery ring too it; a foreboding feeling that seemed to slip around her in a silky but hard as steel grip. She didn't like it. Not one bit.   
She was also told that he had long, nearly white hair and gray eyes. She knew he was a man in his forties. He had only one child. Her father had told her that in any crowd, Lucius Malfoy would stand out. Tabitha was born in America and knew no one in Britain and she had very little time to research him a bit before coming here. Her large ivory trunk floated behind her as she continued down the alley.   
She spotted a bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, only a second before pain exploded in her eye socket.

"Jesus," she gasped, looking up from her newly acquired seat on the ground. 

....

Xenophilius Lovegood was walking with no real sense of direction, his light eyes roaming over the shop windows as he did.   
Since Luna had moved out to pursue the life every young person wants after they finish school, Xeno had spent a lot of his time here or roaming the banks of the stream behind his house.   
The Quibbler editor was in town this day to pick himself up a new pair of socks. These weren't just any socks though. No, the kept the Frost Mites for latching to your skin and freezing it. He'd ordered them three days ago and was now there to take his treasure home. He was rounding a corner when he lifted his arms to stretch, trying to get rid of the stiff feeling in his arm, when his elbow was hit, causing him to punch himself in the face.   
"Ach!" the blonde cried as he stumbled back against the concrete wall of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.   
"You punched me in the eye!" came a cry from the ground. Nearly flailing, Xenophilius turned about. Looking down at the accusing voice. Seated on the ground in front of him in a sea-foam green coat was a ghost of his past. The wild gold hair, the light green eyes...he took a step back. It couldn't be her. It's impossible. A flood of relief and disappointment filled him as she lowered her hand and revealed her face. She had the hair and eye color of his deceased wife but the young woman's facial proportions where not the same as Claudia's. He shook his head in an aggressive manner before holding his hand out to her.   
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you. I was on my way to pick up something and I guess I wasn't paying attention in my excitement," Xeno stuttered, pulling the young woman to her feet. Tabitha's mouth dropped open. The man in front of her was her betrothed! Lucius Malfoy! He had to be. He had the long, platinum hair, the light eyes, the ability to stand out in the crowd (no one could miss that bright yellow cloak and the rather odd clothing), mid-forties AND he was coming to pick up something! She was a little angry that he'd described her as a "thing" instead of his betrothed but she held her tongue.  
As she studied him, she noticed that he was good-looking but in a different, odd kind of way. She placed her hand back over her eye and let him help her up. Lucius fidgeted and reached into his lemon-yellow robe, pulling out his wand and gently moving her hand away.   
"Here, dear, look at me. I can fix that in a jiffy," he said softly, his voice carrying a light Scottish, maybe Irish, accent. Tabitha lowered her hand reluctantly and closed her eyes as he voiced the spell to heal the quickly materializing bruise.  
"I didn't think you would be coming to pick me up for another half an hour or so," she said as a warmth spread over her face. Lucius stayed silent.   
"I mean," she started again as she opened her newly healed eye and looked up into his face, "it's OK that you came early but I was hoping to do a little shopping before hand. Would you like to join me?" Her words were rushed from nerves of meeting the person she was supposed to marry soon. Lucius looked at her for a moment, his gray eyes wide before nodding.   
"Ehm...s-sure. Where shall we go first?" He asked, not knowing whether to offer his arm or not. This woman was supposed to be picked up by him? Surely he wouldn't forget something like that...would he?   
"Forgive me, the Wrackspurts must have gotten to me," he said suddenly, smiling down at her. Tabitha took his arm a little reluctantly, forcing herself to admit it could be a lot worse. He only seems a little off in the head but weren't most the pure bloods like that? Her sister seemed to be from another century at times.   
"Yes, the Wrackspurts... As for the shop, I was heading to that bookstore before you bashed me in the face," she replied, a small smile on her face. Lucius flushed and returned the smile shyly, unsure how to respond. He almost looked sweetly adorable with a flush to his face, despite all the yellow that surrounded him. She realized that they were getting several strange looks from the people they passed. Lucius Malfoy drew attention everywhere he went! She felt a little self-conscious, walking with such a watched man and was pondering if she should take her hand off his arm when she noticed the crowd part.   
Slipping through the sea of people at a quick pace was a tall figure in all black, his platinum hair pushed back from his forehead in a smooth sweep. A glint of silver caught her eye and she noticed the snake-headed cane he was holding. Cold and almost a cruel look to his light eyes, he instantly inspired wariness and a general "run away" notion in Tabitha's stomach. Lucius seemed to be almost completely unaffected by the man, save for the slight darkened look to his features.  
The man came to stand in front of them, the other shoppers deeming it in their best interest to avoid the scenario and keep on with their business. Neither man spoke for a long moment before Tabitha piped up.   
"Um...hello? May we help you?" she asked as politely as possible, feeling the tangible power that seemed to roll off this man. It frightened her, the hair on her arms standing on end despite the warm coat she wore.   
He was too intense; too dangerous. The man snorted, but did not look at her.   
"Lovegood, would you please explain to me why you are walking arm-in-arm with my betrothed?" the man asked, his voice low and smooth. Cold metal sliding around her. She shivered, standing frozen for a moment before shaking her head. Lovegood?   
"No, no, you're wrong," she said before Lucius could answer, "This is Lucius Malfoy. I'm afraid you have the wrong man, sir." The man looked at her now, those ice-gray eyes feeling like a crisp wind down her back.   
"My dear, I am Lucius Malfoy. The man you're holding onto is Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of a magazine of complete rubbish and nonsense," the new Lucius replied, his tone lowering. Tabitha's eyes grew big as she looked between the two. They could pass as brothers but seemed wildly different at the same time. It was like the sun meeting the moon.   
"You-You're not Lucius Malfoy?" She asked the man she had assumed to be her betrothed. He shook his head almost violently and looked insulted.   
"Heavens no! I would rather die than be called a Malfoy," he spat, glaring at the other man,a "My name is Xenophilius, like he stated, but the Quibbler is not rubbish! It is filled with insightful facts on how to protect yourself from uncommon magical creatures and objects!" He now had his chest puffed out in pride and one finger held in the air. Lucius looked as if he would rather be anywhere but here, talking to this obviously cracked-in-the-head man.   
"You would never deserve the Malfoy name," Lucius spat before reaching out and roughly taking Tabitha's arm in his leather-clad hand.   
"Now, Ms. Belle, if you would, I would like for us to return to your new home," Lucius stated, steering her away from Xeno. His hand pinched at the skin beneath the soft fabric, causing a small surprised yelp from the young woman.   
"I can walk by myself, you know," she grumbled, yanking her arm from him and straightening her long coat. She turned to Xeno and smiled, shaken from the sudden contrast of the two men and slightly alarmed that the real Lucius was nearly terrifying.   
"It was lovely meeting you and thank you for not embarrassing me by revealing my mistake. Although, if it were my choice, I'd gladly stay here with you," she clipped. Silver eyes snapped and she grimaced once again as Lucius pulled her away and pushed her in front of him, marching her off to her new life. She could already tell this was not going to be easy.

Xeno couldn't even manage a laugh as they walked away. His stomach knotted and a part of him was massively worried for the pretty young woman. The Malfoys were bad. And Lucius was the worst of them all. 

....

The Floo had brought them home quickly. Standing in front of him was the woman to whom he was going to be wed.  
Brassy gold curls fell around pale green eyes. Her features reminded him of Botticelli's Venus; not glamorous or stunning but classically beautiful. Lucius waved the house elves towards her trunk, the small creatures instantly taking it to her room. "Do you like it? My family personally designed most of the rooms in the manor," he said, his voice its usual low timbre as he circled around Tabitha, reminding her of a wolf circling in on its prey. She kept her back straight and her head high as she fought not to move away from him even though every part of her mind was telling her to run.   
"It's a bit dark," she said as she moved to the windows and, with a flick of her rosewood wand, slid open the curtains, bathing the room in sunlight that danced off the dark marble and silver. She visibly jumped as the curtains snapped shut, Lucius suddenly right beside her.   
"Let me make this perfectly clear, Ms. Belle; you are my betrothed. That stunt you pulled back there in Diagon Alley with Lovegood? Those disgusting words about how you'd rather be with him? You will never, ever, speak them again. Do you hear me?" He demanded, his voice low and dangerous as he grasped her upper arm again, backing her against the covered window. The hold didn't hurt but it sure held the promise of potential pain if she were to disobey. Tabitha, eyes wide in shock, just looked at him for a moment before trying to pull away.   
"L-let go!" She demanded, struggling against his grip but failing to get away. Instead, Lucius yanked her against his chest and grinned wickedly down at her.   
"You're afraid, aren't you? Don't be, I won't strike you. I will, however, strike Lovegood should you ever seek him out again, do you understand me?" he said coolly, refusing to acknowledge her demand. She struggled still, her green eyes on fire with anger and, as he said, a slight fear.   
"The man did nothing but be kind to me, more then you can claim so far," she hissed, "Now. Let. Me. Go."   
Lucius lowered his face until it was right next to hers, his silver-gray eyes looking straight into her soft green ones, a threatening sheet of ice looming over a fresh spring grass. He stayed there, his inches from hers, her body seeming to lock as she watched him, wondering what he was going to do, anxiety making her heart pound.  
"Say please," was the only thing he said, not moving from his place in front of her. Struggling to find her voice, Tabitha cleared her throat and set her mouth in a grim line.  
"Please let go of me," she said quietly and, like magic, his hand and face were gone. He smiled at her though, as he stepped over to a coat rack and slipped off his voluminous cloak. Beneath it he wore black suit pants and a snug ivory vest over a black linen shirt, the sleeves loose around his gloved hands, which he promptly made bare.   
She could tell he took pride in how he looked. He knew he was handsome. Tabitha wanted to tell him he had a face only a mother could love.  
She ignored it and focused on not touching him as he came over to take her coat, letting him do so but moving away quickly. Lucius watched her with an intrigued expression on his cold features.   
"I expect you to be down for dinner," he called after her as she ascended the stairs, following a house elf that had come down to direct her to her room.   
"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," she said stiffly, not looking back as she disappeared onto the second floor. 

....

At six in the evening, Lucius sat down at the large dining table and waited for Tabitha to join in the silver dinner gown he had sent up to her. The table was set lavishly, candle and firelight bouncing off the marble and silver. The clock ticked behind him.  
At nine-thirty, she still made no appearance and a furious Lucius shoved his plate off the table, the precious crystal shattering on the floor, and retired angrily to his rooms. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. But that was OK. He was a patient man. He could wait her out.  
Tabitha's stomach growled loudly the next morning, causing her to wake. She'd slept fitfully, the unfamiliar surroundings keeping her on edge even in sleep. Her mouth was dry and had a strange taste to it. As she opened her eyes and looked out the window, she noticed the sky was still dark, her surroundings still bathed in a inky-purple blackness.   
Her stomach growled loudly again. She got up quietly, her hair in wild tangles about her face, the long off-the-shoulder night dress wrinkled and in disarray. She stretched as she walked, heading for the door to get breakfast before her mind alerted her that she wasn't home. She was in the Malfoy Mansion, far away from everyone she loved and everything she knew.

Involuntarily, she shivered in the thin night dress as she reached to grasp the antique handle and press it down, opening the heavy door only enough to peek out. The hall was dark and almost ominous, the windows along it that overlooked the back yard and garden, the heavy drapes stirring restlessly as the lace curtains blew out across the floor with each gust of autumn wind.  
The chilly air flowed seamlessly around her bare feet, causing another shiver as she peeked into the hallway. Taking a deep breath, she slipped outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found the initial storyline I had intended for this story and I just couldn't. So, we're striding boldly down new and exciting though slightly rough paths. Hope you enjoy.

A few days have passed with Tabitha hardly straying from her room. At first she had been sneaking out at night to the kitchens to eat before Lucius had caught her, a look of disdain and what only could be described as angry regret.

After that incident, he simply ordered the elves to take her food in the evening as he thought of a way to write Jensen and tell him this simply wouldn't work out. He didn't have time to babysit a fully grown woman who was acting like a child. He was too tired and too old for this. So what if he had come in too strong that first day? She had embarrassed him publicly when she loudly said that she would have rather stayed with Lovegood a useless excuse of a wizard. He had been warned that she was a little headstrong but completely without manners had not been in the agreement. 

Even with this being a set idea in Lucius' mind, he never did get around to writing it and two weeks went by like this. No interaction between the two but somehow just knowing there was another person in the manor eased that ball of unrest that had took to living in the middle of his gut since Narcissa and Draco had left. Even if she wasn't speaking to him, just the knowledge that she was there and he wasn't alone was enough for him. His sleep was still plagued with nightmares from the war and certain things still seemed to send his heart pounding and his Fight or Flight to kick in. But her presence helped just enough to where he wasn't pacing the empty halls all day and night. Now, he stuck to pacing the gardens and peering up at her window once in awhile. 

On this particular day, the air chilly and the gray clouds heavy with the promise of a storm, he glanced up to see her watching him. The windows thrown open, he noticed that the curtains looked vaguely different. For a few moments, they simply looked at each other before he spoke. 

“You know, you can't stay in that room forever. Eventually, we'll have to share the same quarters.”

…...

Tabitha knew that her staying in her room all the time was immature, which only became more apparent when Lucius started sending the meals to her instead of forcing her to come down. Guilt immediately began crawling in, reminding her that she wasn't some child that was being forced into this. She had agreed to the proposition as soon as her father had told her the situation. She had the chance to say no, which her mother vehemently encouraged. While Tabitha had loved her life at home, she knew that this type of thing was somewhat important to her father's side of the family, some weird tradition that both her mother and father had went through. And as it was her father had said that Lucius was decent, albeit conceited to no end, as far as he could remember from school. He did seem a little concerned about something but decided against voicing his opinion, which made Tabitha just a little nervous. 

They had had a bit of a rough start, no doubt, but he wasn't pushing her and that gave Tabitha time to calm down and get used to her surroundings a bit more. She wasn't completely okay with the house elves but her father had said they were more common over her than they were there so she tried her best to not stress them too much. She was also slightly spooked yet intrigued by the old Gothic mansion feel that the house had. It reminded her of all the old paperbacks she'd bought and brought with her. Which was what brought her to redesigning her room. 

Not that the large room, four-poster bed and the small bathroom attached wasn't to her liking but she had begun missing home and her old room. With a little magic, she unpacked her luggage and began changing the room slightly, turning the dark walls to a warm green, the cold silver adornments to warm gold. She placed her plants in the corners, the vines crawling and blooming upwards towards the ceiling. Throughout the room floated small butterflies or fireflies, depending on the time, the ceiling glowing lightly with false stars at night. 

Sure, it was completely different than the rest of the house and Lucius would probably puke if he saw it but she liked it and it reminded her of home. After the first couple of days, Tabitha started opening the windows of her room, letting in the fragrance of the gardens just beyond. That was her favorite about the manor, the fact that just outside her window was a sprawling array of flora, small stone paths curling through it before ending at the small hedge maze, a large fountain in the middle. She had spent her days looking out the window until Lucius starting taking his walks out there. Seeming far more relaxed and almost pensive, she would observe him as he walked, trying to keep herself concealed when she noticed that every now and then, he'd glance up at her window. 

Now, as she stood in full view, looking down at him and turning slightly red at his words, she frowned as she realized her was right and what that intended. 

“I know that. I just...” she spluttered, struggling to find the right words, “I'm... what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I've been acting pretty childish.”

“You can't come down here and tell me that?” 

“I'd rather not. It's less intimidating up here,” she said simply with a sheepish grin. Lucius hesitated for a moment at the change of expression, noticing the warmth the small smile gave to her features. The corner of his mouth twitched but he straightened up and locked his hands behind his back as he remained silent. 

“But I think I'll come down for dinner tonight,” She stated before hesitating and adding, “If that's okay?” 

A strange feeling bloomed momentarily in his chest. Triumph? 

“Why the change of heart?” Lucius asked, his smooth voice floating up to the window, wrapping around her and causing a slight shiver. 

“No change. I still think you're kind of a jerk,” she stated, earning a scoff from the platinum man below her window, “but I agreed to this engagement and I owe it to my father to try to make it work. Tensions were pretty high that first day and I think we should try to start over. We are going to be married after all.” The last bit came out as a bit of a mumble, her green eyes breaking away from silver ones. She refused to tell him that the patience he'd shown had earned him some brownie points.

Lucius simply watched her for a few more moments, still wondering if she was being serious or if she was going to stand him up again. 

“Alright. We'll have dinner together. The elves will come get you when it's ready,” He replied, trying to keep his voice level and uncaring as he turned and went back into the manor, leaving her alone again with the garden view. The blond exhaled loudly, her shoulders relaxing as she stepped back and out of view, moving to her vanity and plopping down onto the cushioned seat. The false butterflies drifted and flitted around her, landing silently in her curls and on her arms as she began to regret her decision.

She would now have to have dinner with a man that she was sure she had nothing in common with, who was raised and lived as an aristocrat while her parents had let her and her sisters run wild and free. Was there going to be certain manners she'd need to know? Were there going to be more than 3 forks? Because she had no idea what to do with the tiny forks and was she going to have to speak properly? She could hardly string sentences together sometimes! The blonde jerked to a standing position suddenly. 

“My God, what am I supposed to wear?” She snapped out before flying over to the wardrobe and flinging it open. The clothes she had only put in there days ago went flying out across the bedroom floor and the mattress. After minutes of this, she groaned and made her way quickly to the fireplace. Only a few moments went by before her mother's delicate features showed in the flames. 

“Tabitha! I've been worried sick about you! Why didn't you call sooner?! Do you know how much your father and I have been-”

“Mom! Stop! You can berate me later and I'll tell you the whole story but this is urgent,” She rushed before pulling over the pile of clothes, “I'm having my first dinner with Lucius and all my clothes look like I just rolled out of a communion.”

\----

Hours passed and twilight crept over the countryside, the dim daylight hours turning into chilly darkness. The clouds became thicker and in the distance the low rumbling of thunder could be heard. Tabitha looked towards her window as the soft pattering of rain started before turning back to the mirror. Her mother had helped her pick out one of the gowns she had worn to a summer gala last year. The dress was off-the-shoulder lace colored to match the green of her eyes, the edges swishing and clinging around her calves in soft gold. Paired with the black ballet slippers she almost looked sophisticated. Save for her hair which was refusing to stay in the pins she had placed in attempt to make a neat up-do. She sighed and ran her hands over the delicate fabric.

“This will have to do,” she muttered as a light knock came from her door. Peering out, she nodded to the house elf and followed him down to her dinner with one Lucius Malfoy.

….

Lucius was dressed to the nines, as per usual. Dark vest pulled over a crisp, white full sleeved shirt, his new riding boots shining in the candle light and warm glow of the fire, hair pulled back from his face. A roll of thunder came through as he turned to watch for Tabitha. Just as he did, she turned the corner to come down the stairs and a small smile passed over his face. Granted, the dress was a little too frilly for his taste but she had somehow managed it. With her wild hair loosely pinned and falling around her pale shoulders, large eyes meeting his and a blush creeping over her face and chest, she looked like a woodland sprite that he had somehow managed to capture. At that moment, he decided that he had made the right choice on not contacting Jensen to re-write their agreement. She was warm and glowing and for a moment, it seemed like the darkness curled away from her and Lucius was drawn. This was to be his bride. 

He moved to offer his arm as she stepped down. The young woman hesitated, a slightly awkward look on her face as she finally reached up and wove her arm around his. 

“I know that the dining table is normally where we would eat but considering we have a lot to catch up on I assumed a more,” he mulled over the right word, “intimate seating would be required.” 

As soon as he spoke, a smaller table to the left of them, closer to the fire was revealed, several candles floating above it, illuminating the picturesque looking dishes that had been laid out upon it. Tabitha swallowed. This was all very close and personal and well, intimate. She also just realized how much taller Lucius was, her face level with his chest as he turned gestured to her seat as the elves pulled them out for them. 

“This is...um, it's all very beautiful. Thank you,” she said quietly as she set down, her nerves keeping her back rigid as she tried to make eye contact with him but failed, looking everywhere except at those intense gray eyes. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, eyes narrowing when he realized she was avoiding his gaze. 

“Yes, I'm fine, I'm just...you make me nervous,” she said bluntly with a strained laugh. He frowned a bit and leaned back as the first course was poured, a rich soup that smelled of heaven. 

“You keep saying that. I've already told you that I won't harm you,” he clipped, voice slightly heated. She shook her head then, finally meeting his eyes as his tone turned. “It's not that. My family just wasn't as traditional as all this. At least, not anymore. You're far more...aristocratic than them. It's a bit overwhelming and I'm not sure what to do.”  
Lucius snorted slightly as he took a sip of his wine. “Well, you haven't embarrassed yourself too much. Yet.” He stated, with what she could only describe as a mocking look in his eyes. The blonde girl narrowed her own, loosing whatever remorse she had been feeling for this man. 

“Oh, well, great to know that you're keeping tabs. Maybe if I make a fool of myself enough, you'll send me home,” she replied, her voice slightly louder than before, ignoring the food in front of her, instead glaring at the man in front of her who seemed not phased in the slightest.

“Not a chance.”

She scoffed slightly at his serious tone and the fact that he didn't miss a beat, just sat there sipping on his stupid wine. 

The night moved on, the pair slowly moving from polite conversation onto actual topics that they were both interested in. When she asked about if the manor was haunted, he gave a flat “No,” and refused to talk about if anyone had ever died in the home. Tabitha knew someone must have seeing as it was an ancestral home of the Malfoys. The conversation picked up again however when she asked if there was a library. 

“Of course there is. It's across from my study. If you are done with your meal, I can show you it,” he said, wiping his mouth one last time before pushing away from the table. Tabitha's eyes lit up and she tried to get up as gracefully as possible and smiling. 

“Yes, please. I miss the library at home,” she said, her smile dimmed a little at the thought of home. Before she knew it, Lucius had taken her hand and was leading her to the stairs. She fought the urge to pull her hand back and tried to keep up with him. 

“This is your home now. You can go wherever you want. Just keep in mind that some of the things in the library as encased for a reason and should not be tampered with,” he mentioned as they reached the landing and continued down into the dimly lit hallway. Everything in this house is dimly lit Tabitha thought to herself, jumping as thunder shook the windows beside them. She liked rain but every since she was little, loud sounds always spooked her a bit. Without thinking, her hand pulled from his and she grabbed his arm. She felt him pull away and within a moment a heavy arm was draped over her shoulders, tucking her close. Realizing what was happening and still being wildly unfamiliar with this man, she immediately pushed away, moving to the middle of the hallway. 

Lucius stopped and carefully accessed her. She was sure he was going to say something rude or grab her arm and force her to come back to his side.   
The blonde man simply waited, taking a deep breath and fighting the urge to do just that. She was very flighty and had finally relaxed a bit. When the thunder frightened her, pulling her close to him was a knee jerk reaction but clearly had been the wrong one. As thunder rumbled again and her shoulders began to shake, wide green eyes darting between him and the window, he held up his hands.

“Shh, you're alright. I was only attempting to comfort you, Tabitha. Come,” he said, extending his arm again, “I promise I won't do it again until you are more comfortable.” 

She hesitated, narrowing her eyes before slowly moving back over and taking his arm once again. As the rain continued to pour outside, Tabitha forced herself to put her trust in this strange, slightly frightening man. Sure, he seemed slightly sweet but there was still that wildly aggressive side of him that she had seen that first day. And there were more than a few times during dinner that she was sure he was mocking her. The only real relationship Tabitha had ever seen was the very devoted love of her mother and father. She had only ever seen her father doing everything in his power to make her mother fall in love with him day after day. She saw the look of complete trust and love and friendship her mother had for her father.

She didn't see that here. Not between her and her betrothed. She saw a man that probably had a pretty dark past. She was aware of the war that had gone on here years ago. She was aware of those they called Death Eaters. She was also acutely aware that most of them were Purebloods. Like the Malfoys. It made her stomach twist as she continued into the library, the sheer amount of books going unnoticed as she stayed distracted until Lucius snapped his fingers in front of her face. She jerked back and frowned at him.

"I'm not a dog," she remarked as he moved away from her towards the large windows on the opposite side of the large room.

"Yes, well you seem to have the attention span of one," He retorted, immediately regretting it but keeping his back to her. He was attempting to change his ways since the war but some habits die hard. Tabitha's eye had been roaming over the books up until he said that. That was it. She'd had enough.

"Okay, I'm done. You've done nothing but make snide little comments all night at me and I'm done. Have a good night, Mr. Malfoy," she replied haughtily before turning on her heel and making her way towards the door.

Lucius jerked. "No! Wait," he said, closing the gap between them quickly and taking her arm to stop her. She jerked away from him and shot him a look that could kill. No. This is not how he wanted this night to end, damn it all. He took a deep breath and looked at her pleadingly. He didn't want to be alone. Not tonight. Tonight almost seemed normal. He almost didn't hear the ghosts of his past. "Please, Tabitha. I apologize. I'm trying to change, to be more considerate. These things take time but I'm begging you to be patient with me. Please? Just come sit for awhile. Talk to me. Tell me about your family, you sisters, what you love and what you hate. Anything to stop the silence," He said, his voice trailing off and cracking towards the end. Tabitha searched his face. Suddenly, he looked far older than he was, haggard and haunted. Brow furrowing slightly, she nodded and he slowly let her go.

"Alright. I'll stay."


End file.
